


Courting Will

by silasfinch



Series: Saving Will [2]
Category: Saving Face (2004)
Genre: Communication, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Gen, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: A collection of dates and serious moments.
Relationships: Wilhelmina Pang/Vivian Shing
Series: Saving Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581403
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic please be gentle with feedback.  
Completely besotted with writing this couple.

"Thank you for coming, Sweetheart. It means a lot to me."

I am not naturally an arsehole, but it takes considerable willpower not to snap at my father. Over the last decade or so I've managed to avoid accompanying Dr Shing to these grand events. There is only so so many times I can have the patronising conversation about my dancing and how great he is as a surgeon. Right now, I am still angry with him for interfering with my relationship with Will. 

"I am not here for you, Dad. Will cannot stop rambling about what a big difference this scope suite will make." I smile weakly. 

Dad looks uncharacteristically nervous as he comes to stand beside me, looking dapper as usual in his formal suit. Thankfully he didn't bring a date to this event. Together we watch Will circulate the room, talking to colleagues and gesturing excitedly about some new piece of medical equipment. 

"Will is a wonderful woman and an exceptional doctor, Vivian You've got a winner there."

"I didn't make the choice or decision based on your selection criteria, nor do I need your approval. The fact that Will is a doctor is more of an inconvenience than a selling point. You'd think I would know better. " I snip archly with more sarcasm than the remark warrants. 

"Vivi..."

Dad looks genuinely hurt by the anger in my tone, and I resolve to try harder with him and let some past hurts go, he is overall an excellent father. He did bankroll my early dance education and cheered the loudest. We can have lunch or dinner every week or so, Will losing her grandma puts things into perspective. I squeeze his shoulder and kiss his check-in apology. 

"Viv, come here. I want you to meet some of my scrub team; they are the reason I get to do all the awesome surgeries." Will bounces over and drags towards a different group. 

I follow her directions dutifully, feeling a little like my mother on the arm of the talented surgeon. At the same Will takes such joy in introducing me as her girlfriend that it makes the comparison worthwhile. I don't have the heart to tell her that most of these people already know who I am, at least vaguely. Will doesn't let go of my hand and takes every opportunity to touch me and take the occasional silly photo. 

Randi Daniels grins at me over her glass of wine and offers her other hand. The nurse is one of Will's favourite team members, and we are invited to her wedding next month. There is something great about being joint invites and group date nights. 

"Dr Pang's still favourite topics in one room for the night, medical technology and her girl." She teases with an affectionate grin. 

I would attend 100 of these over the top events to see my girlfriend beam with such pride and confidence. Surprisingly Will doesn't flinch away she merely shrugs and reaches for another spring roll. 

***

** Date One **

Sitting on my mother's balcony, chainsmoking is not the way I envisioned my first post reconciliation date with Will. True to her world Dr Pang shows up at my door precisely on time with an overnight bag ready for our adventure. 

My mood wouldn't be nearly so dark if Will cancelled on me, citing an emergency surgery. I could deal with that regular amount of disappointment and frustration. On the contrary, my date for the evening is in the lounge gently trying to coax Mom to eat some light broth. Her halting Mandarin floats through the open door. 

"She seems to be doing ok. I managed to get her to eat a little and take the medication. A psychiatrist friend of mine is going to help fast track her material. 

"For now."

In general, my mother is doing much better since the girl days of the divorce. The first few years after the separation was a painful blur of fights, counselling, pills and endless Chinese herbs. It was a long slow journey, but Mom and I are closer than ever, and her moods rarely darken. Occasionally though her feelings darken and there is no rhyme or reason to her swings. 

"I've cancelled the reservations and ordered some food Sammys. We should stay here tonight. I'll keep an eye on her sleep patterns and if she wakes up in distress."

Will crouches down beside me, correctly gaging that I need some support and guidance too. I am so frustrated that I can barely put words to my thoughts. 

"It's not fair I had the whole date planned out, with sexy lingerie, candles and music. I did not plan on you playing nursemaid to my mother and staying in clothes all night." I sound like a sulky brat, but I don't care. 

"We can still do all that, especially the sexy clothes part, just not tonight. Your mom is doing well most days and will get through this episode too." Will consoles gently. 

"I know, but I wanted to spend the night kissing you."

"We can still do that, even the most interrupted or disappointing time with you is still the best part of my day." 

Without saying a word Will gently pulls the cigarette out of my hand and joints our fingers together gently stroking my tense muscles. I am close to crying, but my girlfriend doesn't say anything. It's getting cold, but I don't want to move and face the responsibilities waiting for me inside the house. 

"Tell me about your favourite childhood memory," Will asks softly moving closer to me. 

"Excluding the time Wilimina Pang came to my rescue and defended my honour to mean bullies with too much time on their hands?" 

"That's too easy; tell me something great about your mother."

***

** Date Two **

"Are you sure about this Viv?"

I always feel a twinge of sadness at how insecure Will sounds whenever we talk about clothes or her body. She is standing in front of the mirror, twisting and tugging at the blouse. My girlfriend is dutiful about an afternoon of shopping, but it is pushing boundaries. The goal is to get her several casual outfits and formal wear. 

"You look lovely, Will, stop trying to pick it apart."

"I am too skinny, pasty and asymmetrical to pull this look off Viv. Why can't we go for nice colours in my regular style?" Will whines sulkily. 

"Its good to try new things and looks, there is nothing wrong with your frame."

I wonder how much Will's words are parroting her mother, Wai Gang and other female relatives. All parents can place pressures on children, and the degrees vary greatly. However, there is something unique about the expectations for Chinese woman both in looks and relationships. 

I slip into the changing room and quickly take over straightening and adjusting the top in question. The fit is flattering and does just enough to suggest the womanly frame underneath without being obvious or over the top. Hwei-lan will aprove of the transformation but is still comfortable enough for her to move and fidget. A perfect compromise. 

"You look beautiful. Love." 

This afternoon isn't the beginning of some cheap porno, so I don't suggest undressing right or start undoing all my careful fitting work. I do place a kiss on Will's shoulder and watch our reflections in the mirror. 

"You just like dressing me up and experimenting with different styles." Will accuses breathily. 

"I do like finding ways to show off your body and helping you feel more comfortable in your skin, outside of scrubs and the operating rooms. I agree with kisses. 

"Your instructions are much better than Ma's" Will compliments with a girlish giggle. 

"I should hope so; our goals are entirely different. I _ like _the casual jeans and uni sweatshirts. You can wear them whenever you want; these trips are to give you options nothing more." 

Will agrees to buy three new outfits and a few belts. 

***

** Date Three **

"Dance with me?"

I gladly accept Will's offer and move with her onto the dance floor. A friend of mine from the production company is the DJ tonight, and we came along to show support. Surprisingly WIll doesn't hate the whole environment and is even relaxing slightly after her second drink. It's not a massive party, a couple of dozen people, all of them from artistic professions. 

"Thank you for inviting me out tonight I needed a break from the apartment," Will says as we together. 

Will is studying for her next rounds of evaluations and exams. There is no way she will be anything less than brilliant; however, she wouldn't be Will if she didn't work insanely hard. Its delightful spending time together reading books and brushing off my high school biology to quizz her. Earnest questing inevitably dissolves into laughter and sex, but the intentions are there. 

"I love dancing with you; I like feeling you relaxing against me and swaying to the music in a non-professional setting."

Will kisses me softy and twirls against me. She will never have natural grace or confidence, but she is learning to appreciate her body and letting go. Her music collection and variety is improving out of sight. We often dance around her apartment with and without Jay and some other friends. 

"You are right; this dress is comfortable and makes me feel good." Will comments.

"The hemline is making me feel things too," I whisper against her ear. 

"My first surgery isn't until 11 am on Thursday. There is plenty of time to do something about that dilemma, Miss Shing."

Will is gaining confidence in our sexual relationship and is comfortable to take me home and direction our interactions for the night. There is nothing particularly wild or exotic our activities, but they are satisfying and nuturing. My favourite part is watching our WIll starts to relax into me and twines our limbs together. Close to 20 years of dance practice comes in handy for some of the more inventive positions we try. Will likes to wind down or wind up before or after a long day at the hospital. 

I am not sure my father would approve of my methods for his favourite student. 

***

** Date Four **

Punching a good friend is not my standard procedure when it comes to a night out. 

Punching it is an expurgation when her friend Joanie (lighting tech from the studio) starts hassling WIll for not 'coming out' or attending Pride events. Viv felt a surge of protection when Will began to shrink away, looking insecure and fearful. When the much taller Joanie got in her face, Viv got between them. Something of a physical altercation breaks out. 

"That was stupid, Viv, gallant, but stupid."

Will makes the observations as she gently probes my knuckles and fingers checking for injuries. I've had enough damage during my dance career to know that nothing is broken or majorly strained. Will insists on checking for herself. 

"Joanie was a jerk, talking about my past girlfriends and calling you closet case every five minutes. She is usually a sweetheart, but she has unyielding believes about living so far out of the closet that you sparkle with rainbows or something. It gets worse when she drinks after her girlfriend cheats on her for the 10th time." I try to explain. 

"Your friends have every right to be suspicious of me. They were the ones that supported you during our breakup." Will points out reasonably. 

"I can fight my battles and choose how I forgive you. There is no perfect way to live an identity." I grumble wincing at the unnecessary alcohol swap. 

"Yes but there are wrong ways to treat and amazing girlfriend. We will try and make friends next week; maybe I'll find some rainbow scrubs."

"You punched somebody to defend my honour; it was only fair I did the same. I hate you feeling sad or insecure."

"My hero but please don't do this again. Your fingers are much better in full working order."

I insist on the photo of us as kids have pride of place in my lounge; Will smiles every time she sees it. Some of my favourite times are sitting together sharing stories about our childhood; there were amusing similarities. One of my regrets is not being brave enough to approach the girl who saved me from teasing; It's possible my childish heart fell in love that day. 

"I'll text Joanie in the morning and apoligise. She will feel dreadful in the morning, both physically and emotionally, anyway. I'll take over some tomato jucie." 

"Good I don't want to interfere with you and your friends."

***

** Date Five **

"Marry me?."

I am in the middle of scoffing my second hotdog and proceed to choke on the contents. Will eyes me cautiously but doesn't start laughing, indicating her words are a joke. We are finishing a lovely evening walking around the Street Food Fair. I am still learning that there is no need to complete with the clock for Will's time. This circuit is our third time around the relatively small fairgrounds, but it's a lovely evening, and WIll is telling amusing stories around her Ma's last few weeks of pregnancy. The casualness of the previous conversation makes her sudden declaration all the stranger. 

Characteristically Will misinterprets my silence and states rambling to explain, her eyes wide with panic as if she might throw up and any second. 

"I don't mean right now, of course, or at all if you don't want to, but I'll like to be your wife one day and do all the formal things and paperwork. I want to look after your mother when she is sick, I can think of nothing better than growing old with you and doing Thai Chi to keep our bones limber. Your parents were bad at marriage, but that doesn't mean we can't have a marriage like my grandparents, with more talking..." 

"Will..."

"I don't have a ring or anything you will want to pick out a style, and we can't do anything official until."

"Will.."

"I'd ask your Dad's permission, but all I care about is.."

Will is in full-on rant mode, and the only thing I can do to stop her is pulling her into a long, searing kiss that is barely fit for public parks. I am crying, but I don't care. 

"Yes, absolutely, I will marry you and have all the ceremonies you want. I'll wait for years and do whatever stupid ritual our relatives demand, or we can go to the nearest courthouse." I whisper tearfully. 

Her whole body sags in reflect and pulls me into a swirling hug, which is an impressive feat with the difference in our hights. I wipe at her happy tears and pepper her face with kisses. It doesn't matter to me that a wedding won't happen right away. The promise makes my heart sing and wants to do a happy jig. 

"You will have to pick out my wedding dress that Ma, Grandpa and your parents approve of, I'll be hopeless and give him ten years or so understand the idea." Will jokes laughingly. 

***

"Stop it!"

I hiss the words at Will as she looks ready to make a move to harass some poor Labour and Delivery nurse for info. We have been waiting here for close to 9 hours, and Dr Pang is not coping at all well with being on this side of medicine. Hwei-lan is old fashioned and doesn't want her daughter (even a doctor) seeing her in such a state. Little Yu is uncharacteristically firm on being there through all the gory bits. 

"We should know something by now. Ma's blood pressure isn't fantastic, and she still insists on eating way too much salt and meat. Yu's vitamins can only perform so many miracles. 

"You are the one that keeps telling me that labour in an older woman can be unpredictable, and it could be a long wait. Let the _ other _wonderful doctors do their jobs. Dad will kill me if I let you pass out from nervous pacing."

I reach up and hand my girlfriend a packet of mixed nuts. It has become a habit to keep what I refer to as a 'Will Snack Supply.' She doesn't stop for things like meals and frequently gets overwrought if hungry. In the past, I was always something of phobic when it comes to commitment. At the same time, there is something beautiful about learning the intricacies of somebody you love. 

"If we do this, I'm carrying the children."

"What?!" I choke remembering the freak out at the mere mention of children. 

"I'm not watching you go through the pain. Doctors can wrangle the best drugs. I'll do my PHD during leave or something. You can focus on producing a headline show..." Will starts to ramble. 

I stand up and stand in front of her pacing form, pulling her down to the bench. Will snuggles into me comfortably now, not caring who can see or wants to comment. 

"We are not making major life decisions in the corridor of a hospital while your sister is being born. You are going to sit here next to me and wait for your Ma to finish. We are going to spend a few minutes cooing over the latest addition, and then we are going home."

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

In due cause, Hwei-lan delivers a healthy baby girl who is 7 pounds and looks like the spitting image of her father. Hwei-lan insists that there are strong similarities between her daughters. To me, most babies are similarly featureless and generic, but Will is so happy to hold her that it makes me smile. The little girl's English name is Rosie, after her Great-Grandmother's favourite flower and gemstone. The whole family will participate in the traditional 'Full Moon' 1-month celebration. 

I am looking forward to being part of the ceremony, indulging about the occasional daydream about future services for our children. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Young love-making--that gossamer web! Even the points it clings to--the things whence its subtle interlacing are swung--are scarcely perceptible; momentary touches of finger-tips, meetings of rays from blue and dark orbs, unfinished phrases, lightest changes of cheek and lip, faintest tremors. The web itself is made of spontaneous beliefs and indefinable joys, yearnings of one life to another, visions of completeness, indefinite trust _

Taking care of Willimina Pang is one of my favourite things. 

I spend most of my adult life avoiding and subconsciously scorning my mother's life choices and the tremendous unhappiness such devotion brought in the end. Their tenuous acceptance of their only child being a lesbian is one of the few aspects that reunite Dr and Mrs Shing. Until the strange meeting with Will in front of a hospital vending machine of all things. My life was a patchwork of avoiding the fate of my classmates and various cousins. Not because I am judging them but because I know how unhappy that would make me and anyone in that casual relationship. As frustrating as the scenario was at the time, it is probably a good thing that I was the one who fell so hard for her, it gave me courage.

"You make a far better doctor's wife than I ever did and from the looks of it, the position makes you happier than it ever did me," Mom comments one day over tea. 

Long experience has me gaging her expression before she finishes the light statement. Since finding her on the ever of my first official date with Will, my mother is getting better again. She likes the new therapist, and much to my shock may be seeing one of Hewlin's rejected suiters for quiet meals. A part of me would be a delight in my mother being happy and again but will take a long time before I trust this peace. 

"I am not her wife, yet Mom. We are still getting our bearings in this relationship. I go to all those events because it is a guaranteed way of getting to spend time with her." I lie almost convincingly. 

"Don't give me those technicalities Vivian. You would marry that girl tomorrow if she asked. Should we talk about those first few nights in Paris?" Mom teases gently giving me an affection side hug. 

I wince at the memory, all my bravo at the airport was for show. The unfortunate person sitting next to me in the plane got the whole story. Fortunately, he was a liberal academic with a gay son and was deeply sympathetic. Mom was on the receiving end of my doubt and confusion for the first two weeks. Even the rigours of being prima weren't enough to ease my heartbreak. The worst of it was, I knew Will would be blaming herself and retreating further into the world of medicine. 

***

Will desperately needs a ** confidante, ** and I am happy to provide that service.

Dr Will Pang is a popular resident and kickass future star of cardio. She has a true buddy in Jay (even if the man drowns everything in soy source). Everybody in her apartment building has a kind word to say about is willing to share a laugh. At the same time, my girlfriend sorely lacks for anyone to confide in, especially without her grandma. Will is better at faking confidence than anyone else I know, but I like that she can feel vulnerable with me. 

"She is such a wonderful person, Viv. Alicia dreams of seeing her children graduate, but if we don't figure out how to keep her stable and onto the transplant list that won't happen. We aren't supposed to get attached, but you can't help it when she spends more time in the hospital than not. She remembers all our birthdays and gets lunch delivered for the janitors because they need appreciation too." Will explains wistfully snuggling closer to me. 

"Oh Will, she sounds lovely. If a lifetime on the fringes of my Dad's hospitals has taught me anything, its that Dr Shing's team will be doing everything that is in their power to beat the odds. How many international specialists have Dad bullied into consulting on the case?" I ask gently 

"11 with a few even making their way here from Europe," Will admits in a whisper. 

" and how many extra shifts are you guys taking just because you want to help? or you might be able to offer something?" 

"Too many to count."

***

Will benefits from a ** cross-cultural liaison **, and while I am far from the ideal choice, I know the basics. 

While I am far from the perfect Chinese daughter, especially now, I am no longer a bunhead to the stairs. However, I never faced the isolating bullying that Will was subject to, its a combination of natural shyness and difficult personal relationships. Even as the kid of one of the worst devoices in Chinatown history didn't dent my natural confidence. The adults in my life understood who I was a pressure that I was under without asking me to change fundamental parts of myself. I was too self-involved at the time to appreciate the distinction, but it's clear to me now.

"Settle down. Love. The ceremony will be offered soon, and we can go home, you are doing great. Stop fiddling with the collar and leave the shirt alone."

We are at the wedding of a distant relative who was close to being a spinster. There is considerable relief in the older children that he has met his match. The parents in question are beaming with pride fussing over his suit and glasses. Our wedding will not involve this much traditional elements but its good to inspiration from everywhere. At least nobody is questioning our relationship this time. We are simply Wilihmia and Vivian. There is qualification about us being 'friends' and roommates. The people who have a major problem with your relationship no longer associate with the family in any way. Even Grandpa avoids some of his former Thi Chi buddies. 

"I sound like a 9th grader who didn't do my language homework every time we have a conversation with these people. Nobody would believe I am technically multilingual and can do _ surgery _in Mandarin if needed, that's practically worthy of a slot on one of those medical dramas." Will complains 

" That's because have the people here are judgemental arseholes, who spend all their time gossiping and digesting enough salt to end up on your operating table. Never, fear your witty and charming 'Good Chinese' Girlfriend is in charge of small talk." I say soothingly. 

"I love you very much right now."

"Just right now?"

"Always."

***

Will needs ** food regularly **, and my mother and I form a tag team. 

If I didn't think Will was a keeper every time she runs up to me full of apologises and a bashful smile, the fact she and my mother genuinely get along seals the deal. Will has an innate fear of older women in our community. Their expectations, but my mum doesn't convey any of that. I think she is too damaged by the aftermath of the divorce to inflict anything onto anyone else. Instead, she seems to delight in my happiness and the constant relationship. The way she expresses this contentment is through food and increasing elaborate meals. To the best of my knowledge and intimate examination, Will has a perfectly decent metabolisable and weight. However, there is no point in this reality to my mother. 

"You need to eat a decent meal between shifts, Wilihmina. We can't have you passing out in the middle of an operation. At least remember to take the Sushi next time. The protein will do that huge brain good." she lectures with affection. 

"I will Mrs Shing; they are the envy of the breakroom." Will is obediently shovelling a second helping into her mouth. 

"Ma, stop fussing over Will. She is a grown woman and can manage to feed herself with constant supervision. Entire decades went by without your dumpling recipe and Sunday dinners." my protest is many for show. 

"Oh I wasn't surviving well in those decades, keep the food coming." Will smiles charmingly.

"This one is much better than your previous girlfriends Vivian; she appreciates real food. Have you told Will about the time you dated a vegan?" Mom says the word like it is some form of insult. 

Will looks between us with a broad grin but wisely sticks to her rice. 

***

Will ** deserves a relationship ** that is simple without the expectation of multiple worlds. 

I like to think that after a rough start, we are getting to that point and will have our life to figure things out. However, Will finds that connection with her baby sister in the first 5 minutes of meeting her. Rosie is a delightful baby and the light of everyone's lives. Little Wu is every bit the father as he is a friend. He may get plenty of teasing about being a stepfather to Will, but everyone reaches a whole new level of affection when it comes to the youngest member. 

Predictably her Chinese name will be a variation of the great grandmother she never got to meet. In my biased opinion, Rosie is growing to resemble her sister more each day, but she differently has the stamp of Yu genes as well. Despite the scandal, both sets of grandparents have come round to the idea more or less. At least she is unlikely to endure torment. Her parents will be respectable by the time she starts school. If anything does happen, Will is ready to go into full protective big sister mode. 

"Are you sure you don't mind we have a third member on our date, the fever is nothing to worry about but what is a doctor- daughter for, if not free labour? ;

"Of course not, I'll just have to change my internal rating for the evening. You look just as beautiful for a baby swing as a fancy dress. Your sister is my second favourite person in the universe." I deflect easily despite the genuine disappointment. 

We are walking the long pathways of the local aquarium. Rosie loves the bright lights and strange shapes. Will is adorable as she conducts a mini marine biology lesson with an infant who is not yet a year old. My girlfriend is such a lovable geek. 

***

Will i** s healthier **for the effective emotional outlet our relationship provides. 

Please don't get me wrong getting into a semi-regular fight about the stupidest things is not fun. Will is stubborn and non-communicative at the worst times, and she refuses to give an inch for the sake of harmony. On the worst days, she will sleep in the on-call room and not return until the end of another impossibly long shift. At the end of that time, I am going crazy with worry and frustration. For an independent dancer who didn't do serious, I sure got used to a bedmate in less than a few months. 

"It's crap that Will cancelled your trip back to Paris on such short notice, can you go by yourself or transfer the ticket?" Joanie asks this extremely carefully. 

"That's not the point I wanted to spend time with her, not the city itself. We go hang out in the apartment for the week for all I care, she promised." I offer forlornly stubbing out my cigarette. 

"Way you do have it bad, willing to sacrifice a trip to the City of Lights. Where did you leave things with Will?" Joanie asks softly 

I am about to reply when I see Will hanging in the corner of the cafe, watching us uncertainly. To her credit, it only takes her a moment to gather the nerve to walk over. She came straight from the hospital, complete with scrubs and tennis shoes. I know her schedule better than my own, and she still has another eight hours at work. Our fight must truly bother if the tears and red eyes are anything to go by, her hands twist in the sweatshirt. I stand up and meet her halfway mustering a smile of welcome. Whatever our troubles, I will always feel protective of her. 

"I can't go to Paris with you because Alicia is dying and there is no way for us to save her. Randi and the team want to be there to make everything as comfortable as possible. Surgeons aren't usually involved in hospice but..." Will begins in a rush. 

My anger and disappointment dissolve in instinct, and I pull Will into a tight hug, rocking her gently to try and soothe the pain. My girlfriend doesn't talk about patients often (both for confidentiality reasons and the fact that I am tired from childhood with Dad). However, her relationship with Alica is special, and I will listen to her talk about this particular case for hours. There is such obvious torment in her eyes that any thoughts of Paris go out the window. 

"Oh, Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me? We could have avoided all my bitchy baggage about my father. I know what Alica means to you all..." I whisper against her hair. 

"Partially denial and I didn't want to be yet another doctor making excuses about how important my job is over everything else The heart fixer thing doesn't always win over your feelings," Will explains with a sheepish shrug. 

***

Will i** s a better doctor **for having somebody in her corner. 

My Dad isn't an intentional arsehole and genuinely cares about his students and their future. At the same time, the label of being his protegee isn't an easy one to bear. I should know that well being one of the few Shin children who did not pursue medicine going back several generations. I was his first major disappointment on that score. An early and obvious gift for dace was something of a hollow consolation. 

"Will is taking some time off. She is sick over losing her favourite patient; objectivity is a dam lie. Will needs to rest and recuperate. Unlike the other members of your time, she _ won't _apply for leave for fear of disappointing the superhuman Dr Shing. You'll push her too far if you insist on regular shifts now." My Mandarin is choppy and harsh, with the strength of my conviction. 

"Losing a patient is an unavoidable part of medicine. No matter how fond we grow of the regular. I am not treating Will any differently than any other junior doctor in her position. Medicine is my domain Viv There will always be another failing her to tend. You can't expect me to change teaching practices because she is my future daughter in law..." Dad disagrees while watching me pace. 

"That's utter bullshit. Of course, you treat Will differently. She is your protegee in all but name and the child of your dreams. You have less objective and about Will than she does about losing Alicia Simpson." I shoot back. 

My comment seems to surprise Dad genuinely. He sits back in his office chair and steeps his fingers while giving the point consideration. I feel a little like I was 11 years old again in trouble for fighting. However, Will is worth aggravation. 

***

"You haven't forgotten our anniversary or my birthday." 

I comment while glancing at the flat square that Will places in my lap. We are having a casual date babysitting Rosie. Will insists that we both certify in infant first aid before we take up the responsibility, but we do it in the end. Truthfully hanging out with my two favourite girls like this is the best part of my week. For one thing, home is one of the few places where my girlfriend manages to relax and truly enjoy the moment. The walls of our apartment are mainly a shine to the sisters and their evolving relationship.

"Please, I have both days in big reminders in both my office and the home study. There is no way I am forgetting or sending you a generic bunch of roses, ever again. Open it; this is a gift for no reason at all, aside from you being an awesome girlfriend." Will insists her eyes wide with anticipation and earnestness. 

"Well, your efforts are paying off. The famous Dr Shing is reserving the entire evening for his only child this year, and I think we are going to a show." I comment while carefully unwrapping the ribbon. 

Will twitches and shifts her weight uncomfortably. For one most part, we balance the fact she is dating her boss's daughter well. Dad is not a feature of our every day lives, and he helps that a) I have no interest in medicine and b) he is consciously trying to be a better father and not simply a dance enthusiast. Still, it's a little weird to have a girlfriend who idolises him and sometimes the connection gets difficult to avoid. Will has an entire no verbal language to express her feelings on the subject. She is easy to read once you take the time to learn. 

"Well that's good, just as long as I stay your favourite doctor, specialising in cardiothoracic surgery, famous for thoughtful gift-giving, I'll take the win." Will concedes eventually after some thought. 

"As if that's even a question, you goofball. You had me at a complete inability to operate a vending machine. Your sister has silly ideas, doesn't she Rosie?" I consult the baby after thoroughly kissing my girl. 

"You know she won't reach in interactive milestones for at least..." Will rambles in a vain attempt to her embarrassment. 

The baby in question is happily playing with the ribbon on the floor between us. Somewhat surprisingly, my minimalist apartment has a shelf of baby toys and a play mat. Cohabitating with Will brings challenges in multiple forms, but it makes me unbelievably happy. Marrying my girlfriend is merely a natural extension of our current life together. Truthfully, we are far more married than Little Yu and Hwei-Lan. I like the idea of finding a ring that will be suitable for a surgeon and have my photo in her future office. I want time to gently introduce the topic of future children of our own for Rosie or Little Yu to babysit one day. 

I open the gift and see a novelty calendar with photos of us as a couple or with members of our family. Will doesn't like having her picture taken, but her stance softens when it comes to couple snaps and the ones that have her sister. I grin like a dopy idiot while looking back at the memories. It takes me a while to realise that the calendar isn't the gift. In several weeks and months, Will has written in dates nights, holidays and special occasions. There are even silly anniversaries that won't mean anything to anyone else. The sweetest thing is that she has put the names of the people who are covering during our next time away. There are even numbers and notations. 

"Oh, Will..'

"It took me a while to deliver, but I did promise you more time."


End file.
